


Part 11: Sophistry!

by Transposable_Element



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Elementary (TV)
Genre: Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, Dragons, Gen, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DragonSherlock develops a useful skill and makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 11: Sophistry!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



> [Previous chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4076380)

“I should probably warn you not to keep talking about magic,” said Joan. “He works by deduction and he’s a pretty dedicated rationalist.”

Professor Scrubb shrugged. “In my long life I’ve encountered many things that can’t be explained by anything _but_ magic. And when you eliminate the impossible, then whatever is left, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.”

“Bollocks!” said a voice.

Joan looked around. “Did you say something?”

“Yes,” said the professor, for the first time sounding a trifle irritated, “I said that when you eliminate the impossible—“

“I know, I heard that. But—“

“I heard it too, and it’s absolute nonsense," said the voice. "Sophistry! Where did you _find_ this imbecile, Watson?”

“Sherlock, is that you?” she asked.

“Of course it is," said the voice. "Who else would be communicating with you like this?”

The professor was looking at her curiously.

“Can you hear it?” she asked.

“Hear what?” asked the professor.

“Don't be tedious, Watson. Of course he can’t 'hear' me. I’m communicating with you by what is _naively_ known as 'mental telepathy,' a misleading term if ever there was one. I’ve been trying to reach you ever since I talked to that big lummox outside. He taught me the rudiments of this mode of communication, and I immediately recognized that there are at least four ways to generalize the technique that apparently never occurred to any member of his species. They were obviously bred for size and strength, not intellect.”

Joan looked around for the little dragon. He was perched on a crate, eyes whirling yellow, and somehow contriving to look impatient.

“But Sherlock—“

“Never mind how I’m doing it. I’ve found the crate we want. By _deduction_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course that's Holmes's own maxim, but I'm sure he would not want to see it used as an argument for believing in _magic_.
> 
> I hope somebody else knows what's in the crate, because I have no idea!
> 
> In any case, [on to the next chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4149459)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Part 12: The Sound of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149459) by [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake)




End file.
